Mysterious Skin
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Brian glaubt, von Außerirdischen entführt worden zu sein. Erst durch die Begegnung mit Neil, einem ehemaligen Mitspieler der Baseball-Little-League, erfährt er, was sich hinter seiner "Entführung" verbirgt. english Spoiler warning One of the boys, played by Brady Corbet, blanks out the entire experience and becomes convinced he was abducted by aliens. The other boy, played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Chase Ellison, feels he was specially chosen by the offender, a Little League coach, whose "love" became the highlight of his young life. He subsequently becomes a teen-age hustler, while the other boy feels asexual and is given to nosebleeds and fainting spells. Thus, one cannot remember; the other cannot forget. Both eventually find a kind of balance in the other's shared experience. français À Hutchinson au Kansas, Neil vit avec sa mère célibataire au gré de la succession des petits amis de celle-ci. Au cours de l'été de ses 8 ans, Neil McCormick a été abusé sexuellement par Heider, l'entraîneur de son équipe junior de base-ball. Au cours de son adolescence, Neil se prostitue avec des hommes plus âgés, ce qui inquiète sa meilleure amie Wendy, ainsi qu'Eric, lequel est amoureux de lui. Dans la même ville, le même été, Brian Lackey a oublié 5 heures de sa vie. Sa sœur l'a retrouvé dans un placard, le nez en sang. Lors de la fête d'Halloween suivante, cinq autres heures disparaissent de la mémoire de Brian. Celui-ci est régulièrement victime de saignements de nez et d'évanouissements soudains. Brian finit par croire qu'il a été enlevé par des extra-terrestres. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Um sich auf die Rolle vorzubereiten verbrachte Joseph Gordon-Levitt eine Woche in Kansas, wo die handlung des Buches spielt. Scott Heim, Autor des Romans, zeigte ihm die Orte und lies ihn mit Leuten zusammentreffen, auf denen die Charaktere beruhen. * Jeder Jugendliche im Film basiert auf dem Leben von Autor Scott Heim. Scott glaubte, von einem Ufo entführt worden zu sein (wie Brian), er war Stadionsprecher bei Baseballspielen (wie Neil) und sein übermäßiger Hang zu Kosmetika und britischem Gothic-Pop machten selbstmordgefährdet (wie Eric). * Das Logo für die erfundene Sendung "World of Mystery" ist das selbe wiewie das der echten Produktionsgesellschaft "World of Wonder". * Gregg Araki schnitt den Film selbst auf seinem Macintosh, benutzte Cut Pro 4. * Gastauftritt: Mary Jane Skalski spielt zu Beginn des Films die Hexe im Halloween-Keller. * Gastauftritt: in der selben Szene stammt der Kopf auf der Platte vom ausführenden Produzenten Beau J. Genot. * Gregg Araki sagte in einem Radiointerview, dass er die Szenen mit den Kindern so gedreht hat, dass diese nichts von der (anstehenden) sexuellen Misshandlung ahnten. Erst durch das Schneiden macht er den Missbrauch sichtbar. * Nachdem Brian das Bild der Baseballmannschaft gestohlen hat, blendet der Film über zu Neil, der ein Baseballspielt kommentiert. Dieser sagt: "That's two outs, Garfield the batter. Heim on deck.". Scott Heim ist der Autor des Buches, auf welchem der Film beruht. * Der Film, den Eric und Brian in Erics Schlafzimmer ansehen, bevor Brians Mutter (ist das richtig so - kommt mir merkwürdig vor) ist "The Dead Next Door" (1988). english * To prepare for his role, actor Joseph Gordon-Levitt spent a week visiting cities and towns in Kansas where the book is set. Scott Heim, author of the original novel, guided him around the locations and had him meet the actual people on whom the characters are based. * Each of the youths in the film is based in part on the life of Scott Heim, the book on which the film is based. Scott claims to have seen a UFO with his family, excelled in school and lived with his single mom after a divorce (like Brian), he announced baseball games (like Neil) and his infatuation with cosmetics and British goth pop made him the subject of death threats (like Eric). * The logo for the fictional show "World of Mystery" is the same as the logo for real-life production company "World of Wonder". * Gregg Araki cut the movie himself on his Macintosh computer, using Final Cut Pro 4. * Cameo: Mary Jane Skalski the witch who says, "These are the eyes of the ax murderer's victims..." in the Halloween "haunted house" scene near the beginning of the film is played by film's producer. * Cameo: Beau J. Genot the man whose "severed head" is on the table is played by the film's associate producer. * Gregg Araki said in an NPR (National Public Radio) interview that he shot all of the scenes with the child actors in such a way that they did not know the sexual context of their abuse scenes, and only during editing did he make the movie appear to show children being abused or witnessing abuse. * After Brian steals the picture of his baseball team from the archives, the film cuts to Neil announcing a baseball game. He says "That's two outs, Garfield the batter. Heim on deck." Scott Heim wrote the novel on which the film is based. * The movie that Brian and Eric are watching in Eric's bedroom before Brian's mom enters and disrupts their "studying," is The Dead Next Door (1988). français *Pour se préparer à son rôle, l'acteur Joseph Gordon-Levitt a dépensé les villes visitantes et les villes d'une semaine au Kansas où le livre est placé. Scott Heim, auteur du roman original, l'a guidé autour des endroits et l'a fait rencontrer les personnes réelles sur qui les caractères sont basés. *Chacune des jeunesses dans le film est basée en partie la vie de Scott Heim, le livre sur lequel le film est basé. Scott prétend avoir vu un UFO avec sa famille, avoir excelé à l'école et avoir vécu avec sa maman simple après un divorce (comme Brian), il a annoncé des jeux de base-ball (comme Neil) et son infatuation avec des produits de beauté et le bruit britannique de goth lui a fait le sujet des menaces de la mort (comme Eric). *Le logo pour l'exposition fictive « monde du mystère » est identique que le logo pour la compagnie réelle « monde de production de la merveille ». *Gregg Araki a coupé le film lui-même sur son ordinateur de Macintosh, en utilisant la finale coupée pro 4. *Camée : Mary Jane Skalski la sorcière qui dit, « ceux-ci sont les yeux des victimes du meurtrier de hache… » dans maison la « hantée » de Halloween la scène près du commencement du film est jouée par le producteur du film. *Camée : Le beau J. Genot que l'homme dont « ont divisé la tête » est sur la table est joué par le producteur de l'associé du film. *Gregg Araki dit dans une entrevue de NPR (radio publique nationale) qu'il a tiré toutes les scènes avec les acteurs d'enfant de telle manière qu'elles n'aient pas connu le contexte sexuel de leurs scènes d'abus, et seulement pendant l'édition il a fait le film sembler montrer des enfants étant maltraités ou l'abus de témoignage. *Après que Brian vole l'image de son équipe de base-ball des archives, le film coupe à Neil annonçant un jeu de base-ball. Il dit « qu'est deux sorties, Garfield la pâte lisse. Heim sur la plate-forme. » Scott Heim a écrit le roman sur lequel le film est basé. *Le film que Brian et Eric observent dans la chambre à coucher d'Eric avant que la maman de Brian écrive et perturbe leur « étudier, » est prochaine Door morte (1988). Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Bergen International Film Festival' 2004 **Richterpreis / Jury Award / Récompense de fortune: Gregg Araki *'Rotterdam International Film Festival' 2005 **MovieZone-Preis / MovieZone Award / Récompense de MovieZone: Gregg Araki *'Seattle International Film Festival' 2005 **Goldener Space Needle-Preis - Bester Darsteller / Golden Space Needle Award - Best Actor / Récompense d'or d'aiguille de l'espace - le meilleur acteur: Joseph Gordon-Levitt **Bester Regisseur / Best Director / Le meilleur directeur: Gregg Araki Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 - 01.12.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article **article français Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis Kategorie:Niederlande_-_Netherlands_-_Pays_Bas